


Head Over Heels

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: “But do you want me to call you that…?” Richard asked. His voice was timid yet desperate to be heard. It made Jared’s heart melt.“Call me whatever you want,” he replied with a grin.





	Head Over Heels

This was special. 

Every night was special when Jared spent time with Richard. Ever since he met him...

It might have started out as something silly. An unreciprocated crush. Ah, it wasn't something he wasn't used to. He was content just making sure Richard was happy. Just so long as he could stay by his side. 

He was used to making sacrifices. His entire life was built on sacrifices. Sacrifices that had so often been called unhealthy were what put him at this blissful moment of his life. 

Richard was always his ‘best friend.’ Now he was more. 

_”J-Jared?”_

_“Yes?” he responded, looking up from his laptop quickly. “Are you alright, Richard?”_

_“Yeah- I’m fine…” he laughed, sitting in the chair closest to Jared. They were in the Incubator’s kitchen. It was still early; so early that they were the only two awake. They were both still in their nightclothes. “I-I… Your name’s Donald?”_

_“Donald Dunn, yes,” he nodded casually as he closed his laptop. Whatever Richard was saying was more important than what he was working on._

_Richard laughed nervously, looking down at the laptop as he cocked a brow. Obviously at a loss for words._

_Silence lingered for moments until he finally said something. Jared could hear his breathing as the other man found words to say._

_“Do you want me to call you that?”_

_Jared laughed and shook his head slightly. “For all I know, Jared’s the name on my birth certificate. If only I could find it. Then I would let you know.”_

_“But do you want me to call you that…?” Richard asked. His voice was timid yet desperate to be heard. It made Jared’s heart melt._

_“Call me whatever you want,” he replied with a grin._

After that conversation, he noticed a few things change. He was still ‘Jared', but when the two of them were alone, he would sometimes be ‘Donald'. It was reserved for their more intimate moments. A tactic to be closer to him, as if Richard would ever need that. 

_”Donald,” Richard whispered as he opened the door of the master bedroom to walk into the living room. Of course they were in Jared’s condo, but it was only polite to offer his own room to Richard. This was routine._

_He pulled his sleep mask up, surprised when the lights were dimmed. Richard was tiptoeing towards the futon, until he saw Jared was still awake. Then he rushed._

_“Richard, are you okay?” he asked in a hushed tone, pushing himself up onto his elbows as the young CEO sat down on his bed. “Do you need me to grab anything for you, I can-”_

_“It's fine,” Richard said quietly. “I-”_

_…_

_“... You…? Richard, are you sure? Are you sick? Are you aching? I have advil if you need one, I have- I can get you something stronger if that's what you really need, like Oxy… Just say the word and I can get it for you,” he insisted._

_“St-Stop talking,” Richard said quietly as he shifted closer to Jared._

_It was a hard command to follow, Jared noted. Richard was staring at him. He seemed sick. He was shaking, rosy cheeked, and sweaty. Silently, he reached out to place his hand on his forehead. It was warm, which raised more red flags._

_“Richard-”_

_The other man sighed and moved his hand out of the way. He held his hand in his and crawled closer, placing a leg on either side of Jared’s body- until he miscalculated the width of the bed and tumbled on top of him._

_“Fuck-” Richard gasped as his weight fell on top of Jared’s body. The taller man mimicked his gasp, catching Richard’s attention. “I-I’m sorry, are you okay?”_

_“I've been through worse. Richard, what are you doing?” he asked him gently, pleadingly._

_“S-Stop, Donald,” Richard begged as he regained composure, resting his hands on Jared’s chest._

_It was the first time Jared felt his lips against his own. They were chapped yet slobbery. He could feel Richard trembling on top of him, but he began to steady himself when Jared wrapped his arms around his smaller body._

_Richard jerked away when Jared tilted his head, finding the sensation when their noses touched to be too much._

_“You're ticklish?” Jared laughed softly. Richard nodded hesitantly._

They kissed countless times after that. Although, following code, Jared kept it private. Nothing more than maybe when they were alone in the bathroom at work. It wasn't that odd for him to spend the night in the condo, which gave them privacy. It was something they frequently did. They were now sharing the master bedroom. 

Except, he didn't think Richard was one to kiss and tell. 

_Jared’s ears were red from the way Richard stared at him. They're at the house, listening to the casual chanting of ‘Always blue, always blue, always blue, always blue…’_

_Dinesh has been taking long enough that it's alright to let their eyes linger on each other. That's all it was. Just staring._

_“Always blue, always blue, always blue…”_

_Richard pushed his seat towards the end of the row of desks, catching Jared off guard at how close he was being. The chanting continued as Richard grabbed his hand. Dinesh wasn't going to take his eyes off of the ball, and neither was Gilfoyle, ready to pounce on any mistake he made._

_“Richard, what are yo-”_

_He was silenced before he could finish his sentence with a kiss that should only be reserved for behind closed doors. Jared turned to liquid before he could protest the kiss, his hands sinking to Richard’s hips as he drew him closer. The chair began to lean backwards from the shifting of both of their weight._

_“Always blue, always blue, al-”_

_“What the fuck?” Gilfoyle spoke, which caused Dinesh to look over. At least this way he didn't notice that the ball was yellow._

_“Are you two going to start fucking right in front of us?” Dinesh asked, causing Richard to jerk away. He had clearly just realized the impact of his actions, leaving Jared stunned and gasping for air._

_“N-No, not fucking- not here. Not in front of you,” he stammered as Jared turned his chair away from the other men as he regained his composure._

_“Are you two just fucking when you come up with your ‘business emergencies?’” Dinesh asked, narrowing his eyes judgementally._

_“N-Not everytime,” Richard defended poorly, a nervous smile on his lips._

_“Sometimes?” Gilfoyle quipped monotonously. Richard shrugged his shoulders, adding onto the disaster. “The idea of either of you having sex is repulsive, much less the idea of you two fucking each other…”_

_“Ditto,” Dinesh muttered. “He's all limbs and you're… do you cry during sex? You two both give off that vibe… How does that work?”_

_“Only sometimes,” Jared interjected defensively, still recovering._

_“Whoa…”_

_Richard cursed under his breath, regretting his actions as he subjected himself to a long awkward silence. Jared finally turned the chair back, awkwardly fumbling for the ball to use as a distraction._

_“I mean good for you two, I guess,” Dinesh muttered. “Just… Richard, I'm sorry but you're not someone I want to…”_

_“Picture, I know,” Richard nodded, slinking back into his chair._

_“You know, he actually is quite lovely to look at. He has-”_

_“Jared, stop,” Gilfoyle interrupted, grabbing his beer off his table to bring to his lips._

_“Yeah, just keep Richard’s whatever private, man,” Dinesh spoke, letting out an awkward laugh. “I don't want to hear anything else about your sex life, but I'm happy for you two if that's what makes you happy…”_

_“Guess I should be too,” Gilfoyle reluctantly muttered. “And not because Di-”_

_“I know, I know,” Richard nodded quickly._

_“Anyways, I think it'll be good in this case to have ‘blue balls’,” Jared joked quietly as he tossed the ball in the air, grinning when it landed on blue._

_“Sh-Shut up,” Richard whispered in return, hiding a laugh as Jared started throwing the ball._

_The chanting continued._

_“Always blue, always blue, always blue…”_

For the first time, Jared was comfortably snuggled against Richard in his bed without having to worry about what would happen if his housemates found them. He nuzzled his boyfriend's neck gently, pulling his body closer to him. 

“I love you, Richard….” he whispered quietly to him. 

“I know…” Richard replied as he rested his hands on top of Jared’s. “I love you too.” 

Jared beamed against him, feeling more comfortable than he had in years. He pressed a quick kiss against his skin before resting his head on the pillow. 

“Goodnight, Richard…” 

“Goodnight, Donald…”

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up way too frickin late writing this omg. 
> 
> also if anyone by some bizarre chance wants to reach out to me my twitter is @hatsunenorman !!


End file.
